The present invention relates to a method for the application of an adhesive material to a wrapping material.
The invention is employed advantageously in the art field of wrapping machines for cigarettes, an area of use to which reference is made explicitly throughout the following specification, albeit with no limitation in general scope implied.
It is usual in machines of the aforementioned type for the wrapping material to be decoiled from a roll and directed toward a wrapping station, passing through a cutting station and a gumming station; at this latter station, a layer of glue is applied to predetermined areas of the wrapping material in such a manner that the corresponding edges of the cut sheet can be joined subsequently during the step of wrapping the product.
The gumming operation will be effected generally by bringing the material to a standstill at the gumming station long enough for the adhesive to be applied by respective gumming means. The pause made by the wrapping material at the gumming station gives rise to certain drawbacks, chief among which being a reduction in the operating speed of the machine overall, also a jerky movement of the wrapping material that tends to result in an erratic restart after successive applications of the adhesive material, and ultimately in the risk of breakage.